<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get used to it by Jade2443</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192076">Get used to it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade2443/pseuds/Jade2443'>Jade2443</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dynasty (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, No Beta, Oblivious Sam, Short One Shot, Steammy - Freeform, Steven carrington/Sammy jo, Steven/Sam - Freeform, dynasty 2017 - Freeform, kind of ooc, mention of cristal, mention of previous non cannon accident that i made up, mini argument, non Canon, steven carrington/sam carrington - Freeform, theyre engame dw, this is for fun, worried Steven, yes i know i suck at writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade2443/pseuds/Jade2443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam stays out very late for the 100th time and doesn't let Steven know if he’s safe or not. Steven gets worried and frustrated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steven Carrington/Sam "Sammy Jo" Jones, steven carrington/ Sam carrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get used to it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope this makes sense. Hope you like it. you'll get what I mean when you read it but "the last time "that I am referring to is the reason why steven is so worried, the last time sam didn't answer his phone its because had gotten into an accident. Gonna write fanfic for that) ill bold it so it makes sense.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>It was 11 pm, Steven was sitting in the living room of their new home. Sam has been at some lowkey party since 8 pm and he hasn’t heard from him since. Steven isn’t the type to tell his partner what he can and cannot do, but he does worry if said partner does not pick up the phone call after call. </span>
    <em>
      <span>Where is he ? he said he’d be home at the latest by 10 and it’s already 11. </span>
    </em>
    <span>Steven wondered. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>He called him once more, it went straight to voicemail. “ Hey, you’ve reached sam Jones Carrington, leave it at the beep” Steven decided to just text him that he’s going to bed and to just call him when he sees the message. He heads up to their bathroom to get ready for bed. It’s now 2:30 am and steven is lying on his side of the bed staring up at the ceiling and letting his protectiveness mix in with his anxiety.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><span> He gets too worried to sleep, he gets up and heads back down to grab water thinking </span><em><span>Where is he?  </span></em><span>He called him again and after no answer, he starts to get frustrated. </span><em><span>Holy hell it’s 2 in the morning who parties for that long. Please don’t be </span></em><b><em>like last time.</em></b> <span>He decided to stay in the living room instead of heading to bed knowing that won’t fall asleep until he knows where his husband is. The clock strikes 3 and that’s when he hears the front door squeak open. Sam walks in looking sleepy and trying to get in quietly thinking he won’t wake his husband. Sam turns around to see steven looking at him. </span><em><span>Oh shit </span></em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“ Hey babe, what are you still doing up? don’t you have an early meeting tomorrow?”  sam asks casually as if he hadn’t just missed 10 calls and 10 texts. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“ Hey? That’s all you have to say for yourself? You had me worried sick, why weren’t you answering your phone? Sam we’ve talked about this, I’m not asking to track you but just please let me know if you’re going to be late so I know you’re not in a car accident or something </span>
    <b>like last time</b>
    <span>. I thought something could’ve happened to you ?” steven says with a worried look on his face. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“ oh shit, sorry I totally forgot to charge my phone so I just put it on DO NOT DISTURB mode. I didn’t think you’d- I just didn’t think anything of it, I’m sorry” sam answered with somewhat of a guilty look on his face. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“ as long as your safe I guess, but what didn’t you think I’d do ?” steven caught sam trying to stop himself from saying something. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“it’s nothing babe don’t worry about it. It’s late and we should head to bed anyway” sam tried dodging that question but steven always could read right through him. That’s what sam loves about him, the fact that he cares even for the little things. The smallest ounce of discomfort, guilty, hurt, or anything of the sort, steven will catch it, question it, and hope to ease it off sams mind. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“ sam, love what are you thinking about? Everything ok? “ steven asked him softly.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“it’s stupid but… I’m still not used to it” sam vaguely said trying not to make eye contact. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“ Not used to what, baby ?” </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“ Having someone to come home to, someone who worries if I’ll even show. That’s why I didn’t pay attention to my phone. I’ve always been used to not worrying about anyone other than myself. I just didn’t think you’d worry that id come a lot later than usual. And before you say anything, I know that it’s kinda stupid especially after the accident. I don’t know maybe it’s just force of habit. When I lived with cristal I was too young to go out partying so she never really had something to say”  sam explains. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Steven walks over to sam and cups his face, looks him in the eye, and says “ get used to it then. because as long as you have me, you’re going to have someone who worries” </span>
  </p>
  <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yea hi. Um, I suck at this but I thought there should be more of them here. I hope you enjoyed it. Follow me on Twitter @Dynasty221b if you want.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>